Generally speaking, a media server provides access to media content, such as movies, televisions shows, and music. A media client communicates with the media server in order to access the media content. Often, several media servers and media clients occupy the same network neighborhood, making possible communication among the various media servers and clients. This is particularly true in relatively living close quarters, such as dormitories or apartment buildings, where several wireless networks occupy the same physical space.
Although communication may be possible among various media servers and clients, typically, communication is desired among a limited number of media servers and media clients. For example, a family may include a single media client and multiple media servers. The process of enabling a media client to communicate with a media server is known as pairing.